First-Time Insanity
by MidnightWolf11
Summary: My First Insanity Story! Introduce myself to Friendship boy (Gingka) and the others.


**What up Readers.**

**Welcome to my second story and first insanity story.**

**I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight and I sadly never will.**

**Enjoy my crazy story!**

* * *

Gingka and the others stood in the WBBA talking about useless stuff.

When _she_ popped in.

She had long black braided hair in a ponytail, milk chocolate skin and pricing brown eyes. She wore a blue long sleeved zipped up leather jacket and a white shirt underneath, long dark colored bootcut jeans , a white g-shock on her right wrist and wore black combat boots.

She was standing a few feet away smiling at them.

" Hey there" The girl said.

They stared at her for a few seconds before one of them said something.

" Who are you" Gingka asked

The girl smiled " I'm MidnightEclipse15 ,but you can call me Midnight"

Tsubasa sighed " Let me guess your an authoress"

Midnight nodded

" And your here to prank us" Kenta finished

Midnight frowned " How did know that?"

Gingka snorted " Please, every time one of you author or authoress your here to prank".

Midnight smirked " Your right about that Friendship Boy." she said as she clapped her hands a paint ball gun appeared in them.

Everyone took a step back.

Midnight raised the paint gun. " But I'm still going to do it".

Madoka only yelled out one word.

" RUN!"

Everybody scattered and ran out the building.

Midnight watched as they ran and smiled to herself. " This is going to be fun!" She clapped her hands and disappeared.

* * *

Kyoya was hiding in his old warehouse hideout behind a wooden crate. He peeped out from the top he didn't see anyone that was a relief.

Kyoya sighed in relief _" I'm glad Midnight didn't come after me first"._ he thought.

" Hey YOYO" a voice said behind him.

Kyoya literally jumped out of his skin. He whipped around standing, behind him was Midnight paint gun in hand.

Midnight grinned " I knew you would probably be here, good I was right."

Kyoya yelped in surprised as several multi-colored paint hit the lion bladder he was covered in paint. He wiped some paint paint from his eyes and glared.

Midnight laughed at his expression " Paint looks good on you YOYO"

Kyoya growled " DON'T CALL ME YOYO!"

Midnight laughed more and smiled " Well ,I better go find the others." With that she clapped her hands and disappeared.

* * *

**( A few Pranks Later)**

Kenta and Gingka were running down the unusually empty street.

" Don't you think we lost her" Kenta panted

Gingka shook his head " Not a chance an authoress came pop up anywhere."

Gingka and Kenta stopped suddenly when the ground shook.

" What's going on!" Gingka yelled " Is this an earthquake!"

Kenta pointed to the distance " I don't think so look."

Gingka looked to where he was pointing to. A dust cloud was heading towards them an mooing sound was, coming form it.

Gingka and Kenta looked at each other in confusion.

" YEHA!"

The dust cloud was actually not a dust could, it turned out to be robot cows and Midnight was riding one of them.

" What the Heck!" Gingka yelled

Kenta grabbed Gingka scarf and dragged him into a run.

Midnight was laughing her head off she steered the cattle towards the anime two characters.

Kenta ran dragging Gingka with him " We have to get to the B-Pit!" he turned and ran down an ally.

Midnight willed the cattle to stop. She watch them run down the ally. She sighed so far she had pranked Kyoya, Tsubasa, Yu, Benkai and Kenta and Gingka.

" Looks like I'm going to the B-Pit" Midnight said she clapped her hands and the cattle and her disappeared.

* * *

Gingka and his friends stood in the B-Pit looking like a circus show. Tsubasa was covered in honey and white feathers, Yu was covered in choclate ice cream he was licking it off his fingers, Benkai was dipping form head to toe with water, a gold fish was flapping on his shoulder, Kyoya was covered in multi-colored paint he seem very agitated he was mumbling curses under his breath.

Gingka, Kenta, and Madoka didn't really have any humorous damage. Gingka and Kenta had some dust on them but, that was all.

" This sucks." Kenta said

No Duh, Captain Obvious ". Kyoya growled

" We'll at least Madoka didn't get pranked" Gingka said

Madoka smiled " Maybe Midnight got tried with pranking you guys and left."

" I wouldn't be so sure." a voice said form all around.

Everyone flinched as Midnight walked through the door.

" So how are you guys doing?" Midnight asked.

All the boys glared at her and said nothing.

Midnight chuckled " Are you guys mad at me?"

" Yes!"

Midnight sighed " You guys should be used to this by now" she said " You know authoresses and authors always come here to prank."

" Yeah but-" Gingka said

" Besides I will clean this up when I leave" Midnight said as she looked around examining the boys.

They seemed to relax a bit.

Suddenly the watch on Midnight's wrist beeped she looked down and frowned.

" Dang, I have a Call of Duty Black Op 2** ( A/N Yeah I play call of duty)**match in a few minutes."

She looked a back to the boys. She clapped her hands and all the gunk on the boys disappeared.

They all looked at there clothes relived, Yu didn't seem happy he was frowning.

" What's wrong Yu?" Madoka asked the Libra blader.

" I was still licking the ice cream." Yu complained.

Midnight smirked " Life can be unfair sometimes kid ,besides there's an ice cream stand a down the street."

The watch on Midnight's wrist beeped again. She looked down a bit annoyed.

" Ok I have to go, see ya!"

Midnight clapped her hands the air around her sparkled a bit ,she disappeared.

* * *

**That's it of my second story. It got kind of boring at the end. I couldn't think of anything to do next ,so I made a conversation.**

**Guys I'm not a pro a Insanity stories so no flames!**

**Please, read my other story The Fragment of Darkness!**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
